


Good Morning

by jyonzu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyonzu/pseuds/jyonzu
Summary: A list of likes.





	

Natsu likes feeling the sun. He likes fire, he likes heat and warmth - the sun is the most massive fireball that exists, as far as he knows. He likes to stand at the window in the morning sometimes and close his eyes. His face and shoulders start to feel warm and he usually sighs, contentedly, leaning on the windowsill. Sometimes he daydreams about tasting the sun’s endless flames.  


Gray likes waking up to see a naked, pink-haired boy at the bedroom window, stretching his body languidly in the sunlight spilling in. He likes to pretend he doesn’t see how the muscles in his back form so many different shape-shifting mounds and ridges, how his skin slides across his ribs and how his arms almost seem to get longer as he stretches them over his head. He likes when Natsu sighs again, a happy, energetic, vocal breath leaving his lungs, because it gives him cover to sneak out of the bed undetected.  


Gray likes grabbing Natsu from behind. He likes the surprised little grunt, the clipped words of protest, and the twitch of Natsu’s body under his fingers. He likes how Natsu always resists at first but is undone by something as small as a puff of breath on his ear and teeth grazing his neck. He likes having his chest pressed to Natsu’s back.  


Natsu likes the feeling of Gray’s hands. He likes how they can be cautious and soft, tracing scars and combing the soft, short hairs on the back of his neck, and they can be strong, rough, grabbing and kneading, scratching, punching, holding Natsu down or holding him up. He likes the familiarity - hands he’s felt on him since they first met, long before they ever touched him gently. He likes the smooth, hard calluses on the side and palm of Gray’s hands from being the ignition point of his ice magic. He likes when they brush against the sensitive skin at the front of his hips.  


Gray likes the taste of Natsu’s shoulder, how warm his skin is, even against a hot tongue. He likes to move to the opposite side whenever Natsu turns his head, craving a kiss. He likes to frustrate Natsu like this so when he finally struggles out of Gray’s grasp, it’s to turn around and capture his face, his mouth, his tongue, his lips, and to grind his naked pelvis and half-hard cock into Gray. Sometimes Gray will hoist him by the thighs up onto the warm, sun-drenched windowsill, and they’ll stay there trading contact and kisses and sometimes bickering for what seems like hours. Other times Gray will grab Natsu’s biceps again, turn his body and walk him backwards until the backs of his knees buckle against the bed and they both fall into it with, depending on the situation, grunts, growls, shouts, insults and soft laughter.  


Gray likes to whisper angry little things like “You know, you really piss me off,” and “Look at how turned on you are, Flame Brain… You’re too weak.” Natsu sometimes responds back with growls of “Shut up!” or “It’s your fault!” or “Fuck off!” Gray likes to press his hips onto Natsu’s, into the soft mattress over and over until they’re both achingly hard.   


Gray likes kisses with lips and teeth. Natsu likes kisses with tongue.  


Natsu likes it from behind. He likes it other ways too, but he likes being on all fours like a beast or being on his stomach as his erection rubs against the mattress in perfect time with Gray’s thrusts. Natsu likes facing Gray at first though, tongue-kissing hungrily as slicked fingers work him open. He likes to turn around without warning when he’s ready, and he likes the flustered “Tch!” sound that Gray usually makes. Sometimes he grins over his shoulder and laughs an impish laugh.  


Gray likes to punish Natsu for being cheeky. He likes to tease Natsu with just the head of his cock first, then press it in too slowly, then too fast. Natsu likes to complain initially, but the way his back arches and his hips push back usually gives him away. They like to say things like “You really hate this, huh.” or “You don’t like feeling my cock inside you at all.” “I definitely hate it.” “You’re the worst.”   


Natsu likes to make noises - small growls, rasping whines, parts of words. He doesn’t always mean to, but he likes when it makes Gray get harder, thrust into him deeper, swear quietly. He likes looking over his shoulder to see which expression Gray has - open mouth, his hair hanging in front of his face usually - if he’s lucky he’ll catch the moment when Gray tilts his head back and groans or shakes his head stubbornly to fight back orgasm. Gray knows when he hears Natsu say his name for the first time that morning - not a plea but more of a statement, and in the low register of his voice that makes Gray crazy - that they’re both at their limit.  


Gray likes to manhandle Natsu when he’s like this. Normally Natsu doesn’t give up in a battle of strength, but in this state he’s limp at Gray’s will, legs twitching and cramping in some places, voice hoarse and heart pounding. Gray likes to grab Natsu’s thighs and twist him around onto his left side, never pulling out of that impossibly hot place. He likes to slow down and build up to orgasm with deep, smooth thrusts aimed at Natsu’s sweet spot while stroking Natsu’s cock with his right hand.  


Gray likes watching Natsu come. He knows the writhing, beastlike pink-haired boy beneath him is close when he quiets down. The mewling and moaning stops, and Natsu’s eyes are shut tight, lost completely in fixation on the pleasure taking control of his body. His flush reaches all the way down to his chest. He rocks his hips back into Gray’s, using the leverage of his leg over Gray’s shoulder to excellent effect. He grabs fistfuls of the sheets.  


Gray likes when the silence breaks, when Natsu lets out few more desperate moans, escalating in volume, then “I’m gonna c-” - followed by the main reason Gray’s neighbors hate him. Natsu has a habit of scream-talking, and as he spills into Gray’s hand and the bedspread, the sounds that come out of his throat are certainly more erotic, but similar. Natsu’s climax is sinfully loud and Gray is ruthless, hitting that spot over and over but about to fall over the edge himself. Natsu no longer understands the concepts of like, dislike, light, dark, hot, cold, just Gray and Gray’s cock and Gray’s hands and his own leg against Gray’s chest and the sounds of Gray groaning and swearing as he comes and the feeling of his thrusts slowing to deep, deliberate, blissful strokes until it’s over.  


-

Gray likes to try and clean up right away, so he doesn’t regret it later. Natsu likes to cling to the bed until Gray roars and tears all the bedding off, sending Natsu into a heap onto the floor. He usually leaps up, screaming assorted insults at Gray’s back as Gray carries the bedding to the washing machine. The neighbors also hate them because of the almost immediate shouting that follows their incredibly loud lovemaking.

Natsu likes when there is still one clean blanket - the warm, thick one that isn’t being used when the weather is pleasant. He likes to pool it on the floor in the expanding shaft of sunlight at the window, and he likes to curl up on it and sigh another one of those contented sighs.

Gray likes to pretend it’s not the cutest thing in the whole fucking world when he comes back into the room to find Natsu curled up on a blanket in a ray of sunlight like a big pink dog. He likes to try and resist the urge to lie down with him. He’ll fluff the pillows for something to do, and then usually give up, grabbing his favorite pillow and bringing it to the window. Natsu likes feeling Gray flop down behind him. Sometimes they almost ruin the mood by fighting over the floor blanket and Gray’s pillow, but finally settle down and feel the sun on their skin and let their feet touch.  


Natsu and Gray like to feel the sun, and waking up just to go back to bed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is an old fic I only posted to tumblr and decided to upload here on a whim. Gratsu is rly good...
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
